The Full Moon
by Wolvanite
Summary: Talia of Littleroot Town has been waiting her whole life for this day; the day that she will be able to start her Pokémon journey! Will she make it? Or will Team Magma succeed in their master plans? Find out by reading The Full Moon! (BTW i know I sort of messed up the gym order... XD)
1. Chapter 1 - New beginnings!

**Full Moon: A Pokémon Fan fiction by Wolvanite**

**Chapter 1:**

_It was dark. _

_Talia lay in coldness of the night, the blood seeping from the wound on her shoulder, entwining with the water and the mud in which she lay. The pain was so excruciating, that all she could do was bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. The thunder that raged in the sky ricocheted through the ground. The rain ran down her face and soaked through her brown hair and her clothes, crept into her crimson eyes and mingled with her tears._

_As she lay there, the pain jabbing at her, and the dizziness threatening to take over, she caught sight of her Pokémon, resting in their Pokéballs._

'_Good,' she thought 'If only I could just get to them in time, I could-'_

_As the darkness started to swarm her vision, she just caught glimpse of a black helicopter, as dark as a raven's wings, laying down to rest on a patch of grass nearby before the darkness enveloped her completely._

~o~

**2 Months Earlier…**

Talia woke up with a start. She looked around her room and gave a great yawn. She had deemed it too cold to get out of bed, so she snuggled up under her duvet. She sighed. It is always too hard to go back to sleep in Littleroot Town because of all the Taillow who, at 7am did their daily screech attack in the distance. No point in going back to sleep now that she was awake. Talia willed herself to pull of the warm covers, and yanked open the curtains. She squinted as rays of sun hit her like a fist. She took a look outside her window, across to the abnormally strangely quiet park. Hmm. Strange. No kids playing soccer. No kids playing Frisbee. Usually kids would be playing outside by no-

She quickly raced over to her bed and checked her Snorlax-clock, and allowed a great grin to spread across her face.

This was the day.

This was the day that every kid has been waiting for, ever since they were born. This was the day that children the age of ten were allowed to get their official Pokémon license, and a Pokémon partner, and to start their Pokémon journey to become a Pokémon master!

Of course, not just _anyone_ could qualify to become a Pokémon master because in order to do so, you will have to defeat all eight gym leaders in different towns, and then compete in the Hoenn League, and if you win, you become a champion, and a Pokémon master, too.

Talia ran to her closet, and packed her green country road-style tote bag with the essentials – a water bottle, microwavable food, snacks, extra clothes, all needed for the long and harsh Pokémon journey road.

She got dressed in her favorite blue miniskirt, some sneakers, a yellow tank top, a white cardigan, her purple scarf, and some white sunglasses as well, and then ran down the stairs. Her mother had left her a note saying that she had gone to the shops to get some supplies, and that she will meet her outside Professor Birch's lab and also had left her some cornflakes. Talia ripped open the cereal box, dumped the milk into her bowl and wolfed down her breakfast, although it was more like choking, and sprinted down to Professor Birch's laboratory.

The cool breeze whipped by and stung her cheeks as she ran through the front gates of The Lab. Talia rang the doorbell.

"Who is- oh, hello Talia, are you here for your first Pokémon?"

"I sure am, Professor!"

"Okay come right this way"

He ushered her into his vast laboratory, and as she walked brusquely with Professor Birch, she observed her surroundings.

Talia was in a vast workplace, the walls lined with bookcases, laden with books all on Pokémon. The workspace was well kept, even for a building this large. Pictures of Pokémon were spread out here and then, and some technical-looking lab equipment was spread out across the floor.

"Lucky you came here early, all Pokémon but one have been taken but one. But you might not what it and it may be too hard for you to handle…."

"Oh Professor, I want it! I am ready!"

"Ok, fine but I warn you, this one is a bit strange…"

Professor Birch handed Talia a Pokéball containing the very Pokémon that may either take her to the top, or drag her down to the bottom of the sinkhole.

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes and thought of the endless possibilities that the Pokémon inside this very Pokéball could bring. Tala gripped the ball tightly and with her index finger, she pushed the button on the Pokéball and was surprised to find a…

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy this story? Chapter 2 coming soon….**


	2. Chapter 2 - Poochyena!

**Full Moon: A Pokémon Fanfic by Wolvanite**

**Chapter 2:**

… A Poochyena!

The Poochyena observed its surroundings and eventually focused its glare on Talia and gave a low, guttural growl.

Professor Birch handed her some Pokéballs and a red box.

Talia examined the red box and asked, "What's this, Professor?"

"It is a Pokédex, Talia." Professor Birch replied. " Since I was little boy, I had always dreamed of learning everything that could be learnt about Pokémon. I am not quite at that stage yet, but I am too old to continue my dream, so as a request, could you please fulfill my dream by taking the Pokédex on your journey?"

"Sure, I will be happy to!" Talia agreed.

Tala activated the Pokédex and pointed it at Poochyena. The Pokédex spoke in a mechanical voice:

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."

Talia was impressed. "Wow, Poochyena, huh?"

She looked down at her new companion. It was attacking her bag.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in your journey, Talia." Said Professor Birch.

"Thank you, Professor, and goodbye!"

"Ring me on the phone at the Pokécenter in Oldale town" called Professor Birch after her.

Talia tried to put the Poochyena in its Pokéball but it wouldn't listen.

"Come on, Poochyena! Please get in your Pokéball" Talia begged

The Poochyena shook its head profusely and sat down and started to ignore Talia.

"Ok fine, but at least follow me," Talia pleaded

The Professor is watching this unfold with interest.

She started to walk towards the door, but the Poochyena wouldn't listen.

"Ok Poochyena, if you wont listen, fine then. But at least hear me out for just this once."

The Poochyena gave a slight inclination with its head.

"If you come with me and help me on my Pokémon journey, I will give you this every night." reasoned Talia.

She produced a huge hunk of meat from her bag and the Poochyena came walking over cautiously. It obviously neither trusted nor liked Talia.

"Ok Professor. Thanks for everything! Goodbye!"

Talia ran outside the door with Poochyena slowly following her.

Talia ran outside and found her mother standing outside the gate.

"Hi, Mum!" yelled Talia excitedly.

"Hello, Talia! Is that your new Pokémon? Wow isn't it cute!"

Poochyena sat down and ignored Talia's mother and poked its little pink tongue at her. She didn't notice.

"Yes, it's a Poochyena." Talia replied

"Well I wish you the best of luck, Talia"

Talia's mother started to well up with tears.

"This reminds me so much of the day your father decided to leave and never come back." She cried

"Mum its ok. I will call you as often I as I can".

"Ok, Darling. Oh, and before I forget, Here, take these."

Talia's Mum handed Talia an envelope and a digital map of the whole region.

"What are these, Mum?" asked Talia

"This was an envelope left on the kitchen counter the day your father just decided to leave without telling me. It was addressed to you and that you shall open it the moment you get to Oldale Town." Explained Talia's Mum. "The map will help you find your way to each town."

Talia turned and examined the envelope over and over, until she eventually put the map and the envelope in her green bag.

"Well you better get going. Don't forget to call me at Oldale!" Talia's mum said.

"Ok. I will miss you!" Talia told her mum.

Talia enveloped her mother in a big hug, and then released and started on the road to Oldale town.

"Come on, Poochyena."

The Poochyena stayed but eventually slowly started to follow her because it realized that without Talia, it wouldn't get fed.

After hours of walking, and not seeing a single wild Pokémon, Talia and Poochyena still hadn't reached Oldale town. It was getting dark and cold.

"Hmm. Weird. We haven't seen a single Pokémon. I guess they can wait 'till morning.

"Lucky I brought a sleeping bag with me. It looks like we will have to set up camp here for the night, Poochy." She gestured to a clearing in the forest.

"Grrlll…. Bark!" whined Poochyena.

Talia guessed that Poochyena was tired and hungry, too.

She gathered some firewood from the forest, and constructed a campfire. Then, while a trimming of the lamb was cooking on the fire in a frying pan. Talia lay out her sleeping bag. Poochyena lay on the opposite side to where Talia sat. When the lamb was done, she used a knife and fork to cut the lamb in half and put one half on her plate, and the other on Poochyena's plate.

When Talia had placed the meat on its plate down, Poochyena slowly walked over and started eating. While Poochyena was eating, Talia found a stream and collected water in a bowl, and filled up her water bottle. She gave one bowl to Poochyena. Poochyena lapped up the cool water with its pink tongue, and then after she had finished, Talia picked up the bowls and washed it in the stream. When she came back, Poochyena was sleeping in her sleeping bag. Talia yawned and then lay down in her sleeping bag as well, next to Poochyena, and dropped off into a pleasant, deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy the story? Chapter 3 coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 3 - The road to Oldale Town!

**Full Moon: A Pokémon Fanfic by Wolvanite**

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Talia woke up to the sounds of, once again, Tallows doing their daily screech attack. Sleepily, she muttered to Poochyena,

"C'mon, Poochy. Lets get up for breakfast". She muttered drowsily. "Poochy, c'mon answer me, we gotta get up". Talia flipped open the covers of the sleeping bag and Poochyena wasn't there.

Poochyena.

Talia widened her eyes and looked everywhere, but the answer was clear. Poochyena was gone.

"POOCHYENA! POOCHYENA!" she cried.

Talia was just about to freak out when she realized that Poochyena must have run away. She reasoned that it didn't like nor trust her. That's when her attention turned to a faint rumbling sound and a bark.

"POOCHYENA!"

Poochyena must have something to do with that noise! She thought to herself.

Talia had no other Pokémon so she picked up her frying pan from last night, and sprinted barefoot towards the sound. After about five minutes of running, Talia thought that she would never find Poochyena, but then she caught sight of a red Ute with a black symbol. Talia sprinted over, and was just about to yell to the driver and ask if he'd seen her Poochyena, when she caught sight of it.

Poochyena was in a cage at the back of the Ute.

"POOCHYENA! HANG ON!" screamed Talia.

Poochyena caught sight of Talia and started to bark.

She sprinted with all her might, not caring about the sticks that poked holes in her feet that were now oozing with thick, sticky blood.

Talia ran at the van, and jumped at the Ute and landed in the back section, where Poochyena was waiting in a cage. She landed painfully on her knees and cried out. Then, she took her attention to the lock on Poochyena's cage. Talia was just about to break open the lock using the frying pan, when she realized that she hadn't noticed that the Ute had come to a halt. Weird. She looked around then over her shoulder. Poochyena was still barking.

They are clad in black trousers, and what looked like a red hoodie, which had the same black logo that the Ute has. Their belts are red, and so are their boots, which had some black on them. Their expression they are also wearing isn't a very nice one, either.

_Hmm. Are they part of a cult? _She wondered.

The angry man and woman walked over, and Talia jumped off the Ute. They are much taller than she is.  
"What are you doing, kid? That Poochyena is official Team Magma property." The man said.

"Yeah. You can't take him from us." The woman narrowed her eyes.

Talia gripped the frying pan tighter, and in her strongest voice she said, "Same goes to you. That Poochyena belongs to me and I will defend it until the end. Now why don't you let my Poochyena go, then make like a backpacker and take a hike!" Talia said and stood up straight.

The man glared at her. "That's not a nice way to talk to us, girlie. Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Nope," replied Talia coolly. "Not a clue".

"Then you are just about to find out the wrath of Team Magma!" The woman boomed, and threw out her Pokémon. "Go, Numel!"

The man also sent out his Pokémon. "I choose you, Zubat!"

Talia swallowed and gripped the frying pan. Without any Pokémon, how could she win?

"Zubat, Supersonic attack!" Ordered the Team Magma man.

Talia dropped the frying pan and covered her ears and gritted her teeth against the pain as a piercing supersonic was aimed straight at her.

"Numel, Hidden Power attack now!" the Team Magma woman yelled.

Talia tried to run but she was too slow. The hidden power hit her at full force and threw her off her feet, and slammed her against the Ute. Talia cried out as the Ute came at her. She moaned, and she tried to get up, but her limbs weren't listening to her.

"Do it again, Numel!" ordered the Woman.

Talia tried to get out of the way in time, and only could move a bit, before the hidden power painfully threw her back against the Ute.

"Had enough, girlie?" the man asked in a playful voice.

"I think one last attack should teach her a lesson." The woman said as she directed her attention to her Numel. "Flamethrower attack, Numel!"

It all happened so fast. One moment, Talia was in the path of a Flamethrower attack, closing her eyes, preparing for the final blow, the next a grey flash pushed her out of the way of the flamethrower, and instead of her, the Ute got barbequed. She finally opened her eyes.

Poochyena was standing there in front of her, barking, barking. She smiled, and whispered, "Thanks, Poochy. You saved me." Poochyena suddenly whipped around to face the Team Magma grunts, which were stunned and angrier than ever.

"Stop being lazy, Numel and attack that Poochyena!" the Magma woman ordered.

"Hurry up, Zubat, we haven't got all day!" the Magma man impatiently yelled.

Talia slowly stood up and gritted her teeth against the pain in her arm. It was obvious that it was dislocated, and despite the excruciating pain, she stood up and smiled.

"Ok, Poochy, lets do this! Tackle attack the Numel!" Talia shouted.

"Dodge it, Numel! Then use ember!" the Magma woman yelled.

The Numel was too slow because Poochyena came in with a powerful tackle attack, and the Numel feinted.

"Numel! Get up you lazy excuse for a Pokémon!" the woman ordered frantically.

"Ok we can finish this ourselves. Zubat! Use swift!" the man yelled.

_Oh no! Poochyena is too slow…. If that swift attack hits him he's done for! _Thought Talia. Then her attention turned to the frying pan lying nearby. She ran to it and with her good hand, she threw it to Poochyena.

"Catch it, Poochyena, and use it to deflect the Swift Attack!" yelled Talia.

In one swift movement, Poochyena caught the frying pan in the air and deflected the swift attack, which was now spinning towards the Zubat. The swift attack made contact and the Zubat fell in a daze. The battle wasn't finished just yet. Poochyena dropped the frying pan.

"Ok Poochyena! End this with another Tackle attack!" shouted Talia.

Success! The tackle attack went straight to Zubat and the Zubat feinted.

"Alright! Well done, Poochy!" congratulated Talia.

Poochyena ran up to Talia and licked her face and barked.

"Grr… You wont see the last of us!" the man shouted angrily.

"We will be back! The next time you hear Team Magma in town, you better watch out for us, Bonnie and Clyde!" yelled the Woman, who's name was supposedly Bonnie.

Bonnie and Clyde returned their Pokémon in their Pokéballs and ran off, leaving the tractor, which is still wreaked and lined with char, sitting on the road.

Talia cradled her arm, and patted Poochyena with the other with a smile. "Hey. Lets get outta here and have some breakfast at camp and then move on to Oldale town." She told Poochyena.

Poochyena barked happily and followed Talia to camp. Instead of walking nervously, Poochyena followed her in a run, obviously trusting and liking Talia now.

**End of Chapter 3. **

**Enjoy the story? Chapter 4 coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kuro!

**Full Moon: A Pokémon Fanfic by Wolvanite**

**Chapter 4:**

Talia and Poochyena had finally reached camp. After a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon, Talia and Poochyena started to pack up their camping spot, to continue their journey to Oldale town.

Poochyena tried to help out as much as it could, because of Talia's dislocated shoulder, but all it could do was make a mess of the camping equipment.

After what seemed like forever, Talia and Poochyena were finally done packing. They were about to set off when:

'Hey Poochy do you hear that?' asked Talia.

'Grrlll… RUFF RUFF!' agreed Poochyena.

'Lets check it out!' Talia shouted excitedly. 'Maybe it's a Pokémon!'

Talia and Poochyena crept up to the bush and with a mighty YANK they were surprised to find….

'A Taillow!' exclaimed Talia. She pointed her Pokédex at it. The Pokédex spoke in its mechanical voice:

Taillow, the Tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents.

A Taillow was on the ground, probably searching for worms.

'I'm going to catch it! Go, Poochyena!' shouted Talia.

Instead of running away, the Taillow turned around a fiercely faced Poochyena.

'Ok, Poochyena! Bite Attack now!' yelled Talia.

Poochyena ran to the Taillow, but at the last second, the Taillow jumped out of the way, and Poochyena's jaws got stuck in the tree. The Taillow, while Poochyena was stuck, launched a fierce peck attack.

'Poochyena!' Talia yelled worryingly.

Poochyena, just before the Taillow could launch another Peck attack, pushed itself away from the tree, therefore releasing itself from the tree. The escaping move turned into a fierce behind tackle attack. The Taillow was stunned with dizziness, and so,

'GO, POKEBALL!' Shouted Talia.

Waiting….

Waiting….

Waiting….

'Yes! Taillow caught!' Yelled Talia triumphantly, wincing as she knocked her dislocated arm. 'Well done, Poochy!'

She patted the exhausted Poochyena, and then they continued their journey to Oldale town.

~o~

Cool breeze whipped up in her face, and the trees gave off a faint rustle.

'Yes! Finally! We have reached Oldale town!' Talia said happily.

Poochyena barked and Talia laughed as it ran around in circles around her.

'Lets get you to a Pokémon center!' Talia told Poochyena.

Talia walked to the Pokémon center, still cradling her arm, and held the door for Poochyena. They were greeted with a warm smile, and Nurse Joy was waiting for her. Nurse Joy was also standing next to a Pokémon. Talia took out her Pokédex, and once again in a mechanical voice, said:

Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.

Talia came over and asked politely if her Pokémon could be healed to full health, and Nurse Joy happily agreed.

'Ok, sure. Wait here and your Pokémon will be back to full health soon!' Nurse Joy agreed happily. Pass me your Pokémon so we can start the process.' That's when Nurse Joy noticed Talia cradling her arm. 'You can find a doctor next door. Your Pokémon will be ready by the time you get back'.

'Thanks, Nurse Joy! I will be back in a minute!' Talia said happily and waved with her good arm.

Talia walked over to the doctor's house, next door to the Pokémon center. She opened the door, and sat down on a chair. A doctor summoned her in, she decided to keep the whole, Team Magma scenario to herself and just replied when the nice man asked her what had happened, and replied 'I fell over'.

20 painful minutes later, her arm was back in its socket, and she had it wrapped in a sling, which he had said to keep in for a few days. She thanked the doctor, paid him, and walked out the door into the cool breeze, to the Pokémon center. One of the Chansey, which greeted her, when Talia tried to go to the E&amp;R room, shook its head, clearly indicating that the checkup wasn't done yet.

Talia sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and just thought. Thought about her leaving home, getting Poochyena, catching Taillow, and Team Magma. _Why was Team Magma after my Poochyena? _She thought. Then, Talia remembered the envelope that her mum had given her. _Oh yeah, _she thought. _My mum said to open the envelope as soon as I got to Oldale town. I also may as well give Professor Birch and my mum a call._

Talia walked over to the phone booth and gave Professor Birch a call. Surprisingly, her mother answered the call. 'Hi mum!' said Talia.

'Hello, Talia! How are you doing? I can see that you have reached the Pokémon center in Oldale town. Well done!' exclaimed Talia's mother.

'Is that Talia? Oh-hello!' said Professor Birch. 'How is your journey going? And where is Poochyena?'

'Its good. And Poochyena is being healed by Nurse Joy.' Explained Talia.

'Well I have to go but have a good time! Call us in the next town!' said Birch.

'Yes sweetie! Have a nice time! Goodbye!' called Talia's mother.

'Bye, mum, by Professor!' said Talia.

Zzzzzrip! The call ended.

Talia sighed and opened her bag – with her collapsible camping gear – and brought out the Envelope.

She gripped it tightly, brushed her hair off her face, behind her ear, and tore open the Envelope. It said:

_My dearest Talia,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't be around for your second birthday, and I am sorry that I ran away. But on the very day that you cross the border of Oldale town, when you are ten, I offer you a warning:_

_Beware! Beware! Sakura!_

_Beware thy poisoned fruit of flora!_

_Something terrible is here,_

_Thy dance of Red and Blue is near!_

_This will make sense when it is needed._

_From, your father._

Talia sat and processed what she read. _Thy dance of red and blue? Sakura? Poisoned fruit of flora? What could all this mean?_ Wondered Talia. She stuffed the letter back into her green back and noticed someone was standing in front of her. She had dark eyes, and was wearing black boots with some jeans and a hoodie. She also had black hair and dark skin. She also had a green Pokémon at her side. The girl stuck out her hand.

'Hello!' The girl said cheerfully. 'My name is Kuro!'

Talia shook her hand and said, 'Hello, My name is Talia. I hope you don't mind…'

Talia pointed her Pokédex at the green Pokémon that was standing next to Kuro.

Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.

Cool, an Electrike, Huh? Thought Talia.

'So where's your Pokémon? Are they being checked by Nurse Joy?' asked Kuro.

Talia nodded, and at that moment, Poochyena came out, and Nurse joy handed Talia her Pokéball, which had her new Taillow in it. 'We have healed your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!' said Nurse Joy.

'Thank you, Nurse Joy!' thanked Talia.

Nurse Joy walked over to the E&amp;R room probably to restore another Pokémon.

'Oh, Kuro. I would like you to meet my partner, Poochyena.' Talia gestured to Poochyena, who ran up to Kuro and barked, in a playful way, while Talia put her Taillow back on her belt.

Kuro laughed as Poochyena licked her face. 'So where are you from? I am guessing by that Pokédex, you are from Littleroot town?' asked Kuro.

'Yes. And you?' said Talia.

'Me? I am from Oldale town. I have collected Pokémon over the years, but now I can start travelling around the region to collect badges and compete in the Hoenn Pokémon league!' Kuro happily explained.

'Well I don't suppose…. You want to… join me?' asked Talia.

'Would I? Yes! I would love to!' exclaimed Kuro.

'I need to buy food from the local shop… I am running low on food at the moment.' Explained Talia.

'Ok! I will meet you at the middle of Oldale when you are done!' said Kuro.

Talia walked off to the local store and bought a few essential resources, and then met Kuro in the middle of Oldale Town.

'Hi, Talia! Lets go!' Kuro said cheerily.

Poochyena and Electrike sniffed each other cautiously, as if waiting for the other to make a wrong move.


	5. Chapter 5 - The return!

**Full moon: a Pokémon Fanfic by Wolvanite.**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Boss" Said the woman who was donned in red. "We seemed to have found a Poochyena, that will be useful for the plan."_

"_I'm listening," said the man with the crimson eyes._

"_It seems to be very powerful, but it will only listen to its trainer, a girl that seems to be very… attached to it." Said a man similarly dressed to the woman._

"_Bring them both to me." Said the man with the Crimson eyes. "I would like to meet this… girl. She will also be very useful as well."_

"_But what use is the gi-"the woman composed herself just in time. "I mean of course sir."_

~o~

"It sure is cold out here! When I started the journey to become a Pokémon master, I didn't realize how cold it was going to be!" Kuro said as she shivered.

"Yeah. I thought it would be warmer than this." Replied Talia.

She smiled when Poochyena snuggled down further into her sleeping bag.

It was a frosty morning, on the road to Petalburg City, where a gym battle awaited them both. Talia decided it was too cold to get out, but realized that Kuro was thinking the same thing, so she decided to carefully climb out of her warm cocoon of a sleeping bag – taking care not to disturb Poochyena – and walked to a nearby stream to collect water for breakfast.

After a meal of porridge – although it went cold as soon as it was off the boil – Talia and Kuro quickly ate, and so did Poochyena, who had a whole lot of porridge on its snout. They washed up then packed up their camping gear.

After preparing for the journey ahead, Talia and Kuro set out on the road to Petalburg city.

They walked across the soft road and the Taillows that inhabited the trees let out a sweet melody, using their screech attack.

"How long until we arrive at Petalburg city?" asked Kuro, who's Electrike, was running around sniffing the grass.

"Well I am guessing in an hour or-" Talia was interrupted because of a harsh whispering in the bush.

She held her finger to her lips and crept closer and listened.

"… Is it true?" said a man who had his back to her. "Is that criminal organization in Petalburg city?"

Poochyena growled softly at the mere mention of it.

"I am afraid so, Samuel. They have come to town looking for someone", said a man with brown eyes.

"What do we do then, Mathew?" asked the man that name was supposedly Samuel.

"We hope that no-one in town is the person that they are looking for, and that they will leave soon." Replied Mathew solemnly.

Talia stepped back and her eyes widened. _Could it be true? They are back? What was it that Bessie and Clyde had said? "We will be back! The next time you hear that Team Magma's in town, you better watch out for us, Bessie and Clyde!". What if…. What if they are looking for me?_ Thought Talia. _No._ She shook her head. _Maybe not. It's probably someone else that Team Magma is looking for. And it might not even be Team Magma. There is plenty of criminal organizations out there _she chided herself.

"Talia?" Kuro said. "What's wrong? Who's this 'Criminal Gang' that they were talking about?"

"I… I think we are about to find out, Kuro."

~o~

After two hours, Talia and Kuro finally reached Petalburg City. Strangely, there were no citizens on the street. "Well. Seems quiet here." Commented Talia.

"Hey Talia, do you mind if I stroll the Pokémon shop?" asked Kuro

"Sure. I may as well look around town myself while I wait for you, Kuro." Said Talia.

"Ok. Thanks! I will meet you back here when I'm done!" called Kuro as she ran off. "C'mon Electrike!"

Talia walked around town with Poochyena and had a nagging feeling at the back of her head.

_Yes, its quiet, but it's a bit too quiet…._

Any sign of movement was made from inside houses, from the slight rustling of curtains being pulled or disturbed.

Talia rounded a corner and suddenly jerked back.

The only people on the street were the people that Talia had hoped weren't there.

Team Magma.

She nudged Poochyena and hid behind the corner. Talia put her finger to her lips and pointed to the streets. Poochyena looked where she pointed and started to growl softly. "Poochyena." Whispered Talia." No matter what happens, stay behind cover."

She could tell that Poochyena didn't want to, but it nodded its head as if it understood.

There were about only five or ten of them but she still considered them with extreme caution. Standing guard on the streets, hiding – badly as Talia would say – and patrolling. She looked around and finally noticed a red Ute with the same black symbol that looked really familiar….

_Oh no! It must be Bessie and Clyde! _Thought Talia. "Poochyena." She whispered.

"We have to get out of he-" She glanced around the corner and a person with a dark red cloak, with his back to her, was showing a Team Magma grunt a picture. Talia leaned closer from the corner, and squinted. Was it her imagination…? Or was that a picture of HER?

She was right.

She was just about to tell Poochyena to run when suddenly, a shout. Someone had spotted her, and pointed in her direction.

"RUN!" yelled Talia.

Poochyena darted around the corner as quick as a flash, but Talia wasn't as quick. She darted to the place where Poochyena was hiding, and was about to reach it when-

She was too late.

Talia tried to get out but a hand shot out like a viper and grabbed her arm. She was dragged out from the corner. She struggled and tried to release that harsh grip, but it was too strong.

"What are YOU doing he- Hey! It's the girl!" called the red-clothed Team Magma grunt.

Another grunt ran out from the corner secured her other arm.

"Stop struggling." Said the grunt to her left harshly.

Talia struggled and tried to pull the firm grips from her arms, but she was just not strong enough.

The grunts dragged her over to the truck and still she struggled. Two more figures with their hoodies cloaking their faces strolled over.

One of them leaned in close to her ear so she could hear him loud and clear. "Remember us, Girlie?" the male said in a playful voice.

"You couldn't possibly forget us, now would you?" said the female with an evil smile just protruding from under her hood. They pushed their hoods back and Talia's eyes widened. "Oh no…." she whispered.

Bessie and Clyde.

Now she got a better look at their faces. Bessie had black hair and a not very nice smile. She also had brown eyes. Clyde had blue hair and green eyes, whose smile wasn't very nice, either.

"Now, tell us where your Poochyena is and we will let you go, unharmed." The Clyde told her. She could tell he was lying.

"You know I would never do that." Replied Talia bitterly.

"You leave us no choice then. First, check that Pokéball on her belt." Bessie ordered the grunt to her right.

The grunt opened the Pokéball and with a triumphant 'TAIIILL' Taillow popped out of the Pokéball. Taillow wasn't that strong so the grunt just put it back into its Pokéball and confiscated it.

_Without Taillow, what do I do now? _Thought Talia.

"You have one chance to-" said Bessie angrily but didn't have time to finish.

Bessie smiled and narrowed her eyes behind Talia's shoulder. Talia looked behind her shoulder.

"RUFF RUFF!" said an angry Poochyena.

"Poochyena!" Talia smiled happily.

"Quiet, girlie. You!" Clyde gestured to a grunt nearby. "Get that Poochyena!"

Talia was dragged harshly to the sidelines, of which served as a battle arena but Talia didn't care.

Poochyena had come to save her.

One of the grunts stepped up and threw out his Pokémon.

"Zubat I choose you!" yelled the Grunt.

Poochyena growled and ran up to the Zubat. It then jumped and did a mid-air tackle attack. At the last second, the Zubat flew out of the way.

"You can do it, Poochy!" cheered Talia.

"Shut that girl up!" Bessie said angrily.

The grunt to her left clapped his hand over Talia's mouth.

_Damn. Now I can't help Poochyena, _thought Talia.

"Ok Zubat, Tackle Attack!" ordered the grunt

The Zubat flew to Poochyena and tried a tackle attack but Poochyena was just too fast.

Poochyena ran to Zubat, doing what looked like a tackle attack, but turned into a reckless Take Down attack. _Wow. I didn't know that Poochy could do that! _Thought Talia. _With its takedown attack… We might have a chance!_

"Dodge it, Zubat!" yelled the Grunt.

The Zubat tried to avoid it, but it was too late. The Zubat dizzily whirled around mid-air. Poochyena used its Bite Attack and then the battle was over. Zubat feinted.

Poochyena triumphantly barked and then focused its attention on Clyde, who, with all the commotion, was now standing behind Talia. A flash and a knife flashed and pressed hard against Talia's throat. She froze, and didn't dare move or swallow. _Urgh, that Bessie and Clyde… _Talia thought to herself.

'Now, be a good Poochyena and get into that cage over there, or your pretty little trainer will pay the price." Clyde said, and gestured to a cage next to the truck.

Talia bit the hand that was holding her mouth shut and yelled, "Run Poochyena! I'll be fine! Just get out of here!".

Bessie's anger flared and she strolled over and Talia cried out, as she was slapped – hard – on the cheek by Bessie. Talia winced against the pain as the knife bit deeper.

Bessie leaned down and glared into Talia's eyes.

"Shut. Up." Ordered Bessie.

Once again that hand was slapped to her mouth, so she couldn't protest.

Poochyena looked from Talia to the cage, Talia to the cage.

Poochyena chose the cage.

A grunt quickly slammed the door of the cage so Poochyena couldn't change its mind

Talia slumped sadly and then was dragged over to the truck.

"Try anything funny, and your trainer will regret it." Clyde told Poochyena.

"You two, get the girl in the truck. Make sure she doesn't escape. We need her otherwise that Poochyena won't cooperate. Bosses orders." Bessie told the grunts, which were securing her arms. The blade was lowered from Talia's throat. For now.

The situation seemed hopeless, when suddenly an Electrike appeared. Bessie and Clyde looked over and laughed.

_That Electrike looks…. Familiar…. _Thought Talia.

"Its just an Electrike. Lets get these two to the Boss." Clyde waved his hand dismissively.

"Just an Electrike? JUST AN ELECTRIKE?" Kuro stormed around the corner angrily and widened her eyes at the state of Talia and Poochyena. "Ok Electrike, lets show them what 'Just' an Electrike can do!" shouted Kuro.

The electric canine Pokémon jumped in front of Kuro, ready for battle.

"Ok Numel, Lets go!" yelled Bessie, as she sent out Numel.

"I choose you, Zubat!" shouted Clyde, as he sent out Zubat.

"Two against one isn't fair, so Azumarill, I choose you!" called Kuro, and she sent out Azumarill.

"Ok Azumarill, Use bubblebeam attack!" yelled Kuro.

"Dodge it, Numel!" ordered Bessie.

Numel, as quick as a flash, dodged the bubble beam attack but Zubat took a bubble to the chest.

"Use supersonic, Zubat!" yelled Clyde.

Electrike was lucky to get out of the way just in time, but Azumarill wasn't as lucky. As well as that, its ears are super sensitive so it harmed Azumarill more than usual. Azumarill just sat there blocking its ears.

"Use thunder attack, Electrike!" shouted Kuro.

Direct hit! It not only hit Zubat and Numel, but it also hit Bessie and Clyde.

It smelt like burnt chicken.

The Zubat instantly feinted, but the Numel was unaffected. On the bright side, the Supersonic attack had stopped so Azumarill was back in the battle.

"Use flamethrower attack!" yelled Bessie.

The fierce flamethrower attack badly burnt Azumarill and Electrike, but they still had some battle left in them.

"Ok, Azumarill, Use watergun attack!" shouted Kuro.

Azumarill launched its ferocious watergun attack. Victory! The Numel feinted.

"Damn Damn Damn! Mark my words, we will be back for you two." Bessie pointed at Poochyena and Talia.

"We wont give up until you two are ours!" said Clyde.

Talia was dumped on the ground and the grunts retreated. Poochyena was left in the cage, and the Ute and the Trucks drove off.

Kuro walked over and helped Talia up.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Kuro. Without you, Pooch and me… well we'd be who knows where… so thanks. Really." said Talia thankfully.

"No problem. So why and how did those homicidal idiots know you and try to kidnap you two anyway?" asked Kuro.

Talia decided to tell Kuro everything that happened on the day she received Poochyena. She decided to tell her about the letter. So she did.

"So those oddballs want your Poochyena for some reason, huh? Well I am guessing that someday we will find out why." Said Kuro. "And that letter… Well Sakura means 'Cherry Blossom Tree' but what harm is a tree? Is it going to throw poisoned flowers at you?"

"I figured that much. But I guess we will find out someday." Replied Talia.

Talia found her Pokéball holding her Taillow on the ground, and clipped it back onto her belt. She then ran over to Poochyena's cage and released it. Poochyena ran over and started licking her face.

"You deserve a good rest, Azurill. Lets get you all to the Pokémon center." Kuro told her Pokémon.

Talia and Kuro made their way to the Pokémon center, where a nice warm bed awaited them, as well as a new challenge; a gym match.

**End of chapter 5**

**Enjoy the chapter? Chapter 6 coming soon….**


	6. Chapter 6 - Talia's first Gym Battle!

**Full Moon: A Pokémon Fanfic by Wolvanite**

**Chapter 6:**

Talia woke up with a smile. She couldn't believe she was _actually _doing this!

Poochyena walked up to her on the bed and started licking her face. She laughed. That small pink tongue tickles.

Talia and Kuro were lying down in bed at a cold morning in the Pokémon center in Petalburg city.

"Talia." Said Kuro.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you thinking about those jerks from yesterday?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah. Quite a lot now. I just… don't understand. They said something about 'Bosses orders'… I just… don't know what to do…" Answered Talia thoughtfully.

"Well we may as well talk about it over breakfast – I'm _starving!_" said Kuro with a chuckle.

Talia and Kuro got up from their warm beds and took turns getting dressed in the bathroom. When they had both finished, they walked down the long corridor to the Pokémon center cafeteria.

"Channsseeeyy!" said the Chansey as it walked over with plates of hot food in each hand.

"Oh thank you, Chansey!" Talia said as the food was set down on the table.

"Yes, thanks!" thanked Kuro.

They dug in their hot food, filling their empty bellies. Electrike and Poochyena ate like there was no tomorrow, too.

After they had finished, Kuro started the inevitable conversation.

"So… about Team Magma…" said Kuro.

"Yeah… Hey by the way… You don't suppose that envelope I received had something to do with Team Magma?" asked Talia.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. About the dance of red and blue part. A dance doesn't always have to mean a dance." Said Kuro.

"Yeah. What if the red bit referred to Team Magma and the blue bit to something else, and the dance… it could mean a swordfight? Maybe not." Said Talia

"Well we can't erase any possibilities." Said Kuro thoughtfully.

"They said they'd come back for me and Pooch, but I'm not a Pokémon… what's the use for me and Pooch anyway?" Talia wondered.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I bet they'll come back and we'll find out sometime." Said Kuro tensely.

"We better get ready for our gym matches!" Talia said excitedly.

After breakfast, the two girls walked to the Petalburg city gym.

"Well… Would you like to go first or shall I?" asked Talia.

"You can go first. I'll wait outside for you. Good luck!" Said Kuro.

"Ok. Meet you back here!" called Talia as she was just entering the gym.

Talia walked into the gym. The lights were off. It was filled with rocks, rocks, and rocks, everywhere!

Talia knew instantly that it would be a rock type battle. But she didn't have any Pokémon that had an advantage over Rock-types. She knew that it was going to be a hard battle.

Suddenly, the lights went on. A girl walked through a door that was currently sliding open.

"Who's there?" asked the girl.

"I'm Talia and I challenge you to a battle!" Talia confidently said.

"I'm Roxanne of this rock gym and I accept your challenge." Said the Brunette.

A figure walked into the Rock Stadium and announced the rules.

"This is an official gym match for the Stone Badge. You may use only two Pokémon each. Let the battle begin!" said the announcer. A gong was struck.

_I'll need Poochy last. Even though it is weak against Rock types, it's my only other Pokémon. _Thought Talia.

"Ok Taillow I choose you!" shouted Talia.

"Lets go, Geodude!" yelled Roxanne.

"Lets start this with a Quick Attack!" shouted Talia.

With a triumphant yell of its name, Taillow flew forward into battle. It went for a Quick attack. Geodude tried to avoid it, but it was just too slow. Taillow hit it with its Quick attack, but it was not very effective.

"Ok Geodude, use Rockthrow Attack!" shouted Roxanne.

Geodude started hurling rocks at Taillow.

"Dodge it, Taillow and try a gust attack!" yelled Talia.

Taillow swiftly dodged the rocks and used its powerful gust attack. Despite its type disadvantage, it was a powerful attack. Geodude was spinning in circles.

"Steady yourself, Geodude quickly!" shouted Roxanne.

The Geodude was just too dizzy to steady itself straight away.

"Ok, use a peck attack and end this, Taillow!" shouted Talia.

The Geodude steadied itself just before impact. It was too slow to avoid the Tinyswallow Pokémon.

"Geodude is unable to battle! This round goes to Taillow!" announced the announcer.

"Well your Taillow is pretty strong and speedy for a type disadvantage" complemented Roxanne.

"Thanks and your Geodude is pretty great too!" smiled Talia.

"Round two…. Start!" shouted the announcer.

"Go Nosepass!" yelled Roxanne.

"Taillow, are you ok to keep battling?" Asked Talia.

"TAILLOOOOOW!" Taillow said confidently.

_Strange. Its almost as if I can understand what it's saying…. _Thought Talia.

"Ok! Go, Taillow!" shouted Talia.

Taillow flew back into the arena, despite its exhaustiveness. The Nosepass stood confidently in front of its trainer.

"Lets get this over with. Nosepass, Power Gem attack!" yelled Roxanne.

"Try to dodge it, Taillow!" shouted Talia.

Taillow tried to dodge the Power Gem attack. Taillow tried its hardest, but it was just to slow out of pure exhaustiveness. Taillow got the full blast of the attack. It fell to the ground.

"Taillow is unable to battle. Nosepass wins this round!" the announcer shouted.

"Its ok, Taillow. You battled your hardest and that's all I could ask for. You deserve a good rest." Talia whispered to her Taillow softly. She called back her Pokémon.

"Ok, Poochyena, its your turn." Talia told her Poochyena.

"Bark grrrlllll!" said her Poochyena.

_Well it says its ready when I am…. Wait how am I doing this? Humans can't understand Pokémon… can they? _Thought Talia.

"Ok Nosepass, use Thunderwave!" yelled Roxanne.

Nosepass ejected electricity from its body, aiming straight for Poochyena.

"Poochyena, dodge it!" shouted Talia worriedly.

Poochyena dodged the Compass Pokémon's electric attack, just before impact.

"Good job, Poochyena! Try a Bite attack!" yelled Talia.

Poochyena ran towards Nosepass. Nosepass tried to run but Poochyena's bite attack landed and Nosepass ran around with a Bite Pokémon's jaws attached to it. Nosepass flung Poochyena off but was stunned, and a bit tired.

"Ok use a Tackle attack, Nosepass!" yelled Roxanne.

"Poochyena!" yelled Talia.

Poochyena tried to dodge Nosepass' Tackle attack. It was too slow. It fell to the ground but got up. Even if it was weak and tired, it was a fighter.

"Do another Tackle attack, Nosepass!" shouted Roxanne.

Once again the ferocious tackle attack hit Poochyena.

_Poochyena can't keep this up any longer! _Thought Talia. _One or two more hits and I loose the badge! _Then she looked at the stone pillars. _That's it!_

"Another Tackle attack, Nosepass!" shouted Roxanne.

"Poochyena, stand in front of that pillar!" yelled Talia urgently.

The Tackle attack was about to hit Poochyena.

"Jump, Poochyena!" shouted Talia.

Poochyena jumped at the last second, and instead of Nosepass hitting the Bite Pokémon, it hit a stone hard pillar instead. Nosepass looked like it took a lot of damage.

"Tackle Again!" yelled Roxanne.

"Do it again, Poochyena!" shouted Talia.

Once again, the Compass Pokémon hit the pillar. Again and again and again.

"One more time should do it, Poochy! Get ready!" shouted Talia.

"One more Tackle!" yelled Roxanne.

Nosepass hit the stone pillars again and fell to the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! The match goes to Talia's Poochyena.

"We won! Well done, Poochyena!" Talia smiled happily.

"Well done Talia. You battled hard. You deserve this" said Roxanne and smiled in defeat.

Roxanne handed her a Stone Badge.

"Thanks, but most of the credit should go to Poochyena and Taillow. Against all odds, they battled hard. That's all I could ask for." Smiled Talia.

Talia triumphantly ran outside the gym waved to Kuro.

"You won?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah. My first badge. Your turn."

Kuro walked inside the gym, preparing for battle.

"Good luck!" called Talia.

"Well done, Poochyena. You won the badge. Eight more to go and we progress to the Pokémon league!" said Talia happily as she patted her Pokémon partner with a smile.

Talia watched the sunset, waiting for Kuro, unbeknownst to the danger that's right before her eyes….

**End of Chapter 6**

**Ohh! I wonder whats going to happen! Only one way to find out! Chapter 7 coming soon…**


End file.
